


Rookie Respect

by Nadler



Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler
Summary: Luka and Miro, shameless PWP. With jersey kink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to. They [practically ](https://twitter.com/DallasStars/status/1081351237474418689) [made](https://twitter.com/dallasmavs/status/1082440764972560385) [me. ](https://twitter.com/TimCowlishaw/status/1086121135719231488)
> 
> Also, when I tried to post this the first time, the first chapter got mangled, and I also rage-quit.

When they met, one of the first thoughts Miro had was, _He's big_ , and not big just as in tall and skinny, like Miro expected, all limbs, but Luka was solid. He looked like he could dish out checks and make Miro feel it. Miro's not exactly a small guy, but Luka was both taller and just _bigger_ and well, he noticed. 

They traded numbers and snapchats. 

That was where it started. Their seasons overlapped, and when the Mavs and Stars were both in town, they had plenty of opportunity to see each other. Practices and games took up a lot of time, but they definitely had free time. 

They were sexting friends, he guessed. Dick pic friends, if that was a thing.

The first time, well, it was mostly a drunk mistake, and honestly, if he'd drunkenly sent a dick pic to someone on his team or one of his friends, he'd get laughed at or at the most, fined. It happened, sometimes. Maybe there was an outside chance someone would judge his dick pics and give him constructive criticism.

Pretty 🍆, was the only reply.

That's the second problem, Miro thought. Luka was, well, _Luka_. He took a lot of things in stride. Miro liked that about him; he didn't over think anything. 

He sent a picture _back _, and that's where it really starts.__

__Miro sent, 🔥 before he thought better of it._ _

__

__That's how Miro goes from the 'make sure he's alone before opening Luka's snaps' stage to the 'Facetiming to hear Luka jerk off' stage to the 'show up at Luka's apartment' stage. It's not like they live all that far from each other. It's maybe a ten minute Uber ride. When they're both in town._ _

__It was easy for Miro to forget how big Luka was when they weren't in the same place. Luka could easily lean over Miro and box him in, and Miro didn't fight, but he wondered how much weight Luka had over him--fifteen, twenty kilo? He hadn't dressed up; Miro hadn't either. Luka's shirt might have been tight in the stupid way that a third of the guys in the locker room wore a size down. Miro didn't bother to hide looking, considering._ _

__Luka offered Miro some snacks, a beer, and a controller to play some video games. He was scruffy in that way that someone their age trying to grow a beard really can't just yet, but it's not a bad look on him._ _

__"Who buys you beer?" Miro asked, and like, it wasn't like he didn't have teammates to leave him the occasional pack, but Miro really didn't know the composition of Luka's team. But one thing he did know--because no one shut up about it--was how old Luka was. They didn't shut up about how old Miro was, either, and it's nice to be recognized, but it got tired, fast._ _

__"Salah's a good man," he said. Still, Luka shrugged, "You know, weird alcohol laws here."_ _

__Miro didn't know the etiquette here. Was he supposed to take the beer and then go straight for it? He didn't do this a lot, and so Miro took the beer, and he took the controller. Video games, he could do. Luka elbowed his way into Miro's personal space over the course of the game, and Miro was competitive, pushing back._ _

__They played a couple of rounds, and they got over the 'are we going to actually' part of the evening and moved to a bed. Miro was very familiar with what Luka's dick looked like, in theory. Luka grinned at him when he pulled his dick out of his stupid basketball shorts, and said, "Live up to the pictures?"_ _

__"Maybe." He wasn't all the way there, but his dick wasn't flagging either. Miro felt his face flush. They got undressed quickly, and it clicked that Miro was going to get to touch, and that thought was enough to get him embarrassingly hard._ _

__Miro felt a little exposed on his hands and knees, but it wasn't for long. Luka was heavy and warm against Miro's back. He murmured nonsense, lyrical nonsense, into Miro's ear, and his hand just urged Miro to bring his thighs closer together. He did, and he's rewarded by Luka groaning as he fucked the space between Miro's thighs even faster, and there's the wet sound of skin on skin and lube, and the head of Luka's cock touched Miro's balls on every thrust forward, and Miro didn't know how much this worked for him before, but it did._ _

__Luka covered him, and Miro swirmed back against him, chasing the friction. Miro regretted that he definitely had to skate tomorrow. And it may have been thinking with their dicks a bit to keep doing this, but Luka's dick was just as big as the rest of him, and Miro didn't know if he could take it, but he was willing to try._ _

__His cock ached, straining against nothing but air. Miro rolled his hips forward for any friction he could get, and the angle was wrong, and then he settled on one of his elbows; Luka held him even closer, and his thrusts got more erratic, and Miro reached down to start jerking himself off. Luka came with a grunt and more words in languages that Miro didn't know, but even as his breathing evened out, he covered Miro's hand and cock with his own absurdly large hand._ _

__Miro could feel Luka's softening cock still between his thighs, and Luka twisted his wrist in a way that had Miro curse, and then he came, biting his own lip. Luka's dick twitched, at that, but the movement barely registered while Miro skated on with the high of it. He exhaled. Luka moved a little and leant down to kiss Miro. Miro opened up and kissed back; the kiss was sloppy and full of spit, but it felt good, right then._ _

__Gingerly, Miro repositioned them. He got Luka on his back, and Miro laid on him like he was a particularly big and warm pillow. They were still sweaty and a little gross, and Miro's nerves were confused and tingly. One of Luka's hands kept wandering to Miro's thigh, squeezing it. His fingers wandered through the mess on Miro's thighs and swiped through the mess, idly._ _

__"Wow," Luka said, laughing a little. He had a little goofy look on his face._ _

__Miro closed his eyes and felt warm down to his toes. "You want to do that again?"_ _

__Luka stretched out and grinned._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Miro had almost forgotten about the tweets when Luka sent him the link. It was old, by now. He still had the jersey. It hung with other jerseys in his closet. There was one with his name on it, and one with Luka's.

It was dumb, a simple, 'Looks good 👀" but Miro couldn't stop thinking about it for the minutes it took him to find the jersey.

He had to go to his bathroom to find a mirror, but he took a selfie of Luka's name on his back. And then, because he couldn't stop thinking about Luka liking his name on Miro, he took off his pants and only helped his dick a little bit before taking another picture, making sure that the 77 was visible when he rucked up the jersey.

Miro sent the pictures before he could regret it. He waited for a little bit, but he was already halfway there when Luka's reply lit up his notifications. He tugged at his dick, and it was easy to think of where Luka might have opened it: on the plane or in public, maybe in his hotel room. It didn't take much for Miro to finish over his hand, some of the spunk catching on the blue fabric.

He wondered if he should send a picture of this, too. He checked the message. It was a quick snap of Luka mouthing the word, "fuck" and a quick zoom to his pants. A warm, pleased feeling settled into Miro's stomach.

And just like that, the jerseys were a thing.

It wasn't like Miro was going to have Luka's jersey framed or anything, so at least there was a little upside to that whole awkward media fiasco.

The next time they could find time, Miro was in Luka's lap, wearing his jersey and nothing else, and Miro's maybe understood one out of every three words he's said so far, since putting it on. Miro fit there, and Luka's arms easily reached around. Luka brushed the length of Miro's cock with his palm, and the feeling traveled up his spine.

Luka kissed the letters on Miro's back, and Miro could feel his dick through his pants. Miro huffed. He liked it, and that was the point, but there was no point if he couldn't tease Luka about it.

Luka's fingers were thick, and the lube was only warming up when he brushed against Miro's hole. Miro didn't want to tense, but he did, a little, and Luka's free hand rubbed circles on Miro's inner thigh. Luka worked his fingers in, and he was probably getting lube on all over his sweatpants. Neither of them cared, not when Luka found the edge of Miro's prostate and Miro bucked back into his grip.

Miro cursed, and Luka made small chuffing noises in his ear. He might have said something, but Miro was more distracted by his fingers and attempting to push down Luka's pants. Luka eventually did it for him, and Miro bit his lip when he took his fingers away.

Luka's dick was bigger than his fingers, even with the head against Miro's hole, and Miro hissed through his teeth, "Slow."

"Okay, okay," he said, and he sounded breathless. Miro lifted himself up and Luka lined himself up, and Miro felt the stretch as they finagled the head of Luka's cock in, and Miro rocked on the tip, feeling the stretch. Luka pushed a little more, and Miro sucked in another breath. He was big, and Luka put a hand on Miro's hip to steady him.

"Too much?" Luka had a little smirk, Miro just knew it. He didn't even have to turn his head to check.

"Slow," Miro repeated, and he bore down, and it was easier to get up and down. It wasn't long before he felt impossibly full, and Luka panted into his ear. He thrust up, and Miro found his own pace, riding Luka's dick. When he bottomed out, Luka held Miro's hips down and ground into him, biting into Miro's shoulder when he came.

"I'm not getting a new one if you chew through it." Miro labored through the sentence, still riding Luka's softening cock, drawing out groans.

"Wear mine, then. You want me with yours? I have it," Luka suggested, and Miro shuddered, clenching down on Luka's dick with force. The part of him that could think wondered if coming on the crest was worse than stepping on the logo.

Luka got his hand around Miro's dick and said, "Shit, that sounds good," and that was all Miro needed to finish in his hand, thinking about his name on Luka's wide shoulders.


End file.
